Auxiliary water containers mounted on an agricultural chemical tank, such as an anhydrous ammonia farm fertilizer tank, for flushing accidental spills of chemicals from the tank on an individual are known in the art. However, such containers have presented problems not heretofore solved.
Because such farm fertilizer tanks must travel over extremely rough terrain during use, they may become accidentally displaced from their desired position on the fertilizer tank and often rendered totally inoperative. In addition, liquid outlet mechanism must be provided which is foolproof in operation and easily accessible in the vicinity of the tank to flush chemicals which may be accidentally spilled in the eyes or on the body of an individual.
Prior art devices have been so constructed as to be difficult to disengage fluid dispensing conduits or hoses from their storage state for the above flushing operation and on occasion have become inoperative during hasty emergency use thereof due to breakage or the like of the apparatus mounting the fluid dispensing conduits.